The Bracelet of Yumefutara
by Memoryof-seasons
Summary: Evil is lurking around, trying to take away lives.Unseen rivals=the main problem. Sakura woke up with a strange bracelet on her wrist. She start to act like somone else. Her friends started to realize that...R+R!! My 1st fic!


Prologue: Sakura is wounded?  
  
"Onii-chan! Keroberos! Where are you!!!"  
  
"Otou-san!"  
  
Sakura kept yelling at the mirror-chamber. Her beautiful voice echoed around the chamber. No one answered her. She ran here and there, searching for somebody or the exit door.  
  
All of sudden, she heard someone crying. She ran towards the voice. She saw a girl sobbing and sobbing without stopping. The girl's long hair covered her.  
  
KRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!  
  
"Are you awake from your nightmare yet, Sakura" Kero-chan flying towards her and put the alarm clock beside her. Sakura looked at the clock.  
  
7.30 a.m.  
  
"NANI!!!!!!!" Sakura yelled. "Late!!! Late!!! I'll be late for school!! Hoe!!!!" Sakura jumped from her bed and ran to her cupboard.  
  
"Sakura.may I ask you.what is that?" Kero asked her and pointed at her hand. Sakura looked at the bracelet. #I never wear or even saw this bracelet before.what is this actually? #  
  
She astonished when looking at the bracelet. There were sparkling jewels around the bracelet, and there was a curve in the middle of the bracelet. A Cerberus. But it is not the same as the Cerberus carvings on the Clow Book.  
  
Sakura didn't answer Kero. She just walks away to the staircase and then stepping down. "Hey, Kaijuu" her brother teased.  
  
Sakura didn't angry as she always does. She sat down and ate her breakfast. Touya felt strange about her. She always boomed out when being teased like that. Her father asked, "What happened Sakura, you're aren't jovial as always.  
  
"So? Why bother me?" Sakura yelled. Her father and brother frightened. She would never yell aimlessly at elder peoples like that. She would never yell at her father crazily like that before,  
  
Sakura ran towards the door and put on her roller blades without eating her breakfast. Her father tried to catch her but he can't She is just too fast to catch. Strangely too fast.  
  
"Ohayo gonzaimas Sakura!" Tomoyo greeted her happily as always. Sakura didn't answer. She walked to her desk at sat down. #What happen to Sakura? Is she disturbed or.# Tomoyo wandered around. She can't figure it out why Sakura looks very pale.  
  
Syaoran arrived just after Sakura put her bag beside the table. "Kinomoto-san, did you feel it." Syaoran frightened her.  
  
"Go away! You're disturbing me, you stupid Wolf!"  
  
"Kinomoto-san!" Syaoran felt pulled back.  
  
"Syaoran, she is not 'she' now. Try not to bother her or else we would have destroy her" Eriol appeared and explained.  
  
"Are you crazy Eriol? She."  
  
"Well, Kero! Is she disturbed or whatsoever made her 'strange'?"  
  
"Ah well.I ask her what is she wearing, and she got silent."  
  
"Wear what?" Syaoran cut.  
  
"Some kinda' bracelet.I don't really get it.before she went asleep last night, she didn't wear anything! But this morning, I saw the beautiful bracelet tied angelically on her wrist!"  
  
"Okay.these things got eerie. After school, we go to Takeumichi's house and then ask her anything that she knew about this bracelet," said Tomoyo.  
  
"Are you talking about me?" teased Sakura. Eriol frightened. Sakura appeared suddenly behind him.  
  
"Stupids! I hate somebody whom talking about me at my back! Baka-na!" Sakura slapped Tomoyo. Tomoyo frightened and started to cry. Naoko care and shake Sakura.  
  
What happened to you Sakura? You SLAPPED TOMOYO!!!!!" she yelled at Sakura.  
  
"So WHAT!! It is not my BUSINESS!! So away or else you with get my greatest slap!" Sakura hissed.  
  
"Sakura! Wake up!!"  
  
Sakura took her bag and tried to knock Naoko with it but Syaoran kick it away.  
  
"GOMEN NASAI NAOKO! FORGIVE HER AND GO AWAY WILL YOU! SHE'S OVERHEATED BY YOUR YELLING!" Syaoran whispered.  
  
(#^_^#) This is my first time writing a fanfiction. So plz tell me what I must do to reprove my story! #^_^#!!!!!!!!! !--!----!-----@ 


End file.
